


Beach's adventures

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, and sandcastles, seriously this story is kind of mainly changjae bickering, summer...please come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: The title kind of says it all...





	Beach's adventures

That night, Eunkwang was in a great mood. In other words, unbearable. He was running around everywhere, jumping and had tried to get the others in his good good mood but without great success...  
They were leaving the next day for the beach, for a well deserved vacation, which made him in a really great mood. 

Having spent all his energy the day before, he slept throughout the all drive...he wasn't even awaken by the weirdest noise contest Hyunsik and Sungjae had (and ended up getting scolded by Minhyuk because "we do not disturb asleep Eunkwang"), it did wake Changsub up and they didn't dare make any noise for a while (an hour or so)  
Peniel was between the two of them ans enjoyed the one-hour calmness very well. 

Minhyuk was in front, keeping company to Ilhoon driving and everyone said at least once that Ilhoon looked cool driving, which flattered his ego so much he probably still isn't over it.

 

They arrived by the sea and half of the car went to the seashore running while the other half/the old men (Peniel was part of it, replacing the fully enrgetic Hyunsik who had gone running with the youngests...) followed slowly.  
After walking a bit on the beach, they went to settle in the hotel to go back to the beach correctly equipped.  
Once back there, the fully energized ones went for a swim (who are here Minhyuk, Hyunsik, Ilhoon and Sungjae who brought (carried) Eunkwang with them.  
Peniel started building a sandcastle and next to him, Changsub had fallen asleep.  
He was sleeping really well until a wild, completely soaked, Sungjae appeared and jumped on him and put sand all over his towel because the kid had forgotten his own and, obviously, Changsub's was the best one to settle with.

In the water, Hyunsik and Minhyuk had find as a new hobby to grab Eunkwang's ankle underwater, which scared him. Ilhoon was swimming around and ended up joining Peniel in his sandcastle business, and had to bear with Sungjae and Changsub's bickering over a somber towel story, Ilhoon lost patience and told them to go for a walk because they were annoying, unexpectedly, they did so without complaining and went away.

Hyunsik joined them a bit later, mumbling something about being a third wheel, Ilhoon understood when he saw Minhyuk and Eunkwang enlaced in the water, looking like they had forgotten that there was still a world apart from the two of them... 

After super Hyunsik joined to help, the sandcastle started looking really good and Eunkwang and Minhyuk joined them after remebering they hadn't come alone and joined the building.  
Architect Minhyuk does not laugh and the castle started looking a lot more professional once Minhyuk joined, it now looked really cleaned-cut and geometric...  
As it was starting to get dark, they decided to leave and come back later with beers and pizzas.

 

It is only once they had arrived at the hotel they noticed it was too calm...and realized they had forgotten Sungjae and Changsub at the beach.

Eunkwang and Minhyuk went back to go look for them, if they didn't find them, the others would join them in the searches.  
They went back to the sandcastle where they did not find them, they decided to walk around (neither of the two had his phone, they had tried to call them and both of their phones were in Changsub's bag, yes, they did brought back his bag....)  
Not finding them, they went back to the car. The night had come, they started driving back to the hotel.  
Eunkwang was worried, saying they may have been kidnapped by a psychopath who was going to hurt them while Minhyuk tried to reassure him, even though, he, internally, had the exact same thoughts. That's when they noticed two persons walking on the sidewalk, one was carrying the other on his back and they seemed in the middle of a fight...

 

Meanwhile, Ilhoon had gone back to the hotel saying that maybe, they had gone back before them (he felt guilty for telling them to go away earlier), followed by a worried Hyunsik who really wanted Ilhoon to stay calm while Peniel kept checking his phone, hoping for a call. 

 

Eunkwang and Minhyuk stopped the car once they arrived at the two's level. It was quite an unexpected sight. Sungjae was on Changsub's back, the latter seemed mad and was telling the younger that if he looked where he walked, this kind of stuff wouldn't happen and Sungjae, who didn't seem sorry at all, was apologizing saying that next time, it wouldn't happen and was scolded again, Changsub kept saying there wouldn't be a next time because, if Sungjae hadn't decided to drag him to the other end of the beach to molest him there, the others wouldn't have forgotten them and he wouldn't have fallen and hurt his ankle.  
Eunkwang ended up clearing his throat to make them notice they weren't alone anymore and Sungjae looked at them with the gaze of somebody who has seen the light.

 

Minhyuk helped Sungjae getting in the car (Changsub seemed exhausted) while Eunkwang called Peniel to tell the others everything was alright now, Hyunsik then went to take care of the dinner and they decided that, for more safety, they would stay at the hotel.

When they arrived the hotel, a welcoming comity was there (Peniel, Hyunsik and Ilhoon) and the three of them ran to them to check that they were indeed doing well and discovered with horror that Sungjae had hurt his ankle and it was decided that the two would tell them their adventures with some pizza because everyone was hungry. 

Said adventures were that when Ilhoon had made them understand they were annoying, Sungjae had dragged Changsub to the other side of the beach to show him the wonderful view he had taken note of earlier (Sungjae's version)/to grope him (Changsub's version), they had stayed there for a while (no-one said Changsub was opposed to said groping) and when they had came back, all they had found was the castle (which was awesome by the way), they had then resigned to come back by foot. They had just left that Sungjae fell over because he wasn't looking where he was walking (he was actually in the middle of a «let's grope Changsub's ass» strategy but did not mention it to the others), once he got back on his feet, he made such a drama becausse his ankle was hurt that Changsub carried him on his back (Sungjae thought he wasn't going to last 3 seconds and had been rather surprised) until Minhyuk and Eunkwang had found them. 

The next day, Eunkwang stick to them for most of the day (it was completely crushing Sungjae's Changsub-groping plans made during breakfast but they did got rid of him later and Sungjae immediatly put his plans to execution...)

It was Ilhoon and Hyunsik's turn to be in their own little world, but they had the decendy to go to a quiet place to do so (keeping their phones in case something similar to the day before happened). 

Minhyuk and Peniel swam around, made another sandcastle, built a canal connecting the caslte to the sea and ended up burying Eunkwang who had fallen asleep, only letting his head out of the sand and took some pictures while doing some settling (the most memorable one was Minhyuk doing as if he was going to cut Eunkwang like you would cut wood).

(By the way, Sungjae's ankle was perfectly fine the next day...this may have been all Sungjae acting to escape Changsub's wrath but it can't be proven in any way...)

The next day, they already had to go back, they reluctantly left the beach.  
The way back was strangely calm (well, Sungjae and Changsub were both asleep, which eliminated 60% of the usual noise). Hyunsik was driving and Ilhoon kept him company in the front seat.  
Minhyuk busied himself with playing with Changsub's hair (which was quite long) making weird hairstyles while Eunkwang tried to restrain himself from laughing in order not to wake him up.  
Peniel was reading, enjoying the calmness of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I'm sorry if there are typos, i first wrote it on my phone and i keep forgetting some typos (i do correct them if i see any)...  
> Have a great day!!  
> I have another story that should be up soon, if I'm not too lazy, I'll finish it and put it here soon...(not so surprisingly, it is a mainly changjae too...)


End file.
